1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens array that focuses light using lenses, an exposure head including the lens array, and an image forming apparatus including the exposure head.
2. Related Art
As such an exposure head, there is known a line head in which plural substantially circular lenses are arranged in a longitudinal direction as shown in, for example, FIG. 2 of JP-A-6-278314. In this line head, the lenses are arranged at a predetermined pitch in the longitudinal direction and focus light made incident from light-emitting elements. Latent image bearing members such as photoconductive drums are exposed by the light focused by the lenses and latent images are formed thereon.
From the viewpoint of satisfactorily performing exposure, an amount of the light made incident on the lenses is preferably large. Therefore, it is conceivable to, for example, increase the size of the lenses. However, since the lenses in the related art are substantially circular, when the lenses are increased in size, the lens pitch in the longitudinal direction (a first direction) increase. As a result, it is likely that predetermined resolution is not obtained. In other words, in the related art, resolution may fall at the cost of the increase in an amount of incident light on the lenses.